Valentines Day Ball
by xT-Zealot
Summary: The longest oneshot I ever made. When Robin agrees to go to the Valentines Day ball with Starfire, who knew that he was going to have a very strange Valentines Day? (Raven and BB, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and.....well find out) Review please!


Author's Note: Hello everybody! Me again with another Teen Titans fic. And this one has Beastboy/Raven, Robin/Starfire, and Cyborg/.....ah I'm not going to tell you. Read and find out!  
  
eoaugheuoaghdouhaogueaghoeahougaeougheouahgouehaoghoaehgouahgou  
  
Ah, Valentine's Day. The holiday that represents love and passion, when lovers would unite.  
  
Whoever thought that Valentine's Day could actually be such a horrific day?  
  
A certain Boy Wonder will find that out. When he says he's going to take a certain Tamaranian girl to a Valentine's Day ball that was going to be held, you would think that it would end up being a nice romantic day for two of the Teen Titans. Pfft, fat chance! Especially considering how much the writer and the readers know that the Teen Titans' days are usually full of fighting super powered villains.  
  
This is going to be fun.  
  
nwaogneouagneunasoguenapgneaognpdnapgienaugnepangpenagpeangpeagu  
  
The sun rose up over the horizon as morning arrived. Slowly, many sleeping occupants of the city awoke, or went home to sleep if the people were doing a night shift for their jobs. The surrounding water seemed to sparkle as the sun's rays shined down from the sky.  
  
But if I know readers, you don't care about that stuff. The only time you even care about the city is when there are evil villains running around causing mayhem and destruction in the city. So let's just get down to business.  
  
There was one island that seemed separate from society. A large tower in the shape of the T was the only thing on said island. The tower was the home, and headquarters, of the Teen Titans. The young super powered heroes were the protectors of the nearby city and would do anything it took to bring out peace. Right now, however, they were asleep.  
  
Though, there was one person, actually more of a thing, which was awake and walking around the halls of the tower.  
  
This thing was small, covered in red fur. Its tail swished back and forth as its emerald green eyes moved from door to door. The kitten stopped in front of a door. Having been in the Titan's Tower for about five months, it already knew which hallway leads to where and which door would bring the kitten to what room.  
  
The kitten went up to the door. It looked up and stared at the doorknob that was out of its reach. A flash of determination flashed through its eyes before it leapt into the air. Its arms fumbled with the doorknob, but didn't get it to turn before the kitten fell back to the floor. A second jump occurred, and this time the kitten was successful in turning the door knob. Now that the obstacle had been overcome, the kitten stood on its hind legs before its paws pressed against the door.  
  
The door slowly opened, and the kitten was able to enter the room. Entering, the emerald green eyes searched around the room. The room was.....colorful. Suitable for the owner of the room. The room was decorated with shades of pink, yellow, green, and purple. It was pretty ordinary though. There were windows, a dresser, a mirror, a closet, and other things you would find in a bedroom.  
  
The kitten's eyes landed on the large lump on the bed. Having found what it was looking for, the kitten made its way towards the bed. It jumped onto the dresser that was next to the bed and continued on its small journey to its goal. The kitten passed many pictures that were lined across the top of the dresser.  
  
The pictures showed different individuals, the Teen Titans to be more exact. There were many group photos, celebrating birthdays, holidays, going to some picnics, and even the kitten was in a couple of those pictures. The said kitten stopped, and took a look at one of the pictures. This was one of the pictures that the kitten was in.  
  
The kitten was being held by a girl that had the same eyes as the kitten with red hair. The girl seemed to rub her cheek against the kitten's. An arm was wrapped around the smiling girl's shoulders. This one was a boy with black hair. There was no visible eye color since his eyes were hidden behind a mask.  
  
The kitten tore its gaze away from the pictures and back towards the lump on the bed. Reaching towards the edge of the dresser, the kitten jumped onto the bed. Maneuvering around the lump, the kitten was able to see a face hidden under the blankets. It was the same girl that was in the picture. Her red hair cascaded over her face, giving her an angelic look, while she took deep breaths. Her eyes were closed as she slept and a smile graced her face as she was lost in dreamland.  
  
The kitten meowed before bending its head down and licking the face of the sleeping girl.  
  
The girl rolled, so that the back of her head was now facing the kitten. That didn't stop the stubborn kitten. It leaped over the girl's turned head and was soon staring at the girl's face again. The kitten moved forward and rubbed its cheek against the girl's, as she had in the photo. A giggle escaped the awaking girl as the kitten's fur tickled her face.  
  
Emerald green eyes opened and met the same shade of eyes of the kitten. The girl's smile seemed to get wider as she recognized the kitten. She sat up in her bed and opened her mouth in a yawn, rubbing her tired eyes with her hands. Looking down, the girl smiled down at the kitten before lifting it up so that it was eye level with her.  
  
"Greetings Emerald," said Starfire, rubbing her cheek against the kitten's. The kitten, a girl, meowed again and licked Starfire's cheek. Starfire giggled. "I am delighted to see you too."  
  
Holding the kitten against her chest, Starfire looked up towards the window of her room. The rays of the sun shone through the glass and brightened the room. Starfire had picked this room to be hers because of the sun that would shine in the day and the moonlight that would shine in the night into her room. It was a perfect view of the ocean, and the Tamaranian had once seen a pod of dolphins leap from the water and splashed back down, only to leap back up again.  
  
Placing the kitten on her bed, Starfire moved towards her dresser. Opening the drawers, she picked out her regular attire (which we all know what that is). And went to work to pulling off her green nightgown and changing into her chosen clothes. Emerald waited patiently, lying down on the bed and cocked her head cutely as she waited for her owner to change.  
  
Emerald was actually a gift that Robin had given to Starfire five months ago. During a battle with Slade's henchmen, and Cinderblock too, Robin had saved the little kitten before it had been crushed when the warehouse the battle took place in started to collapse. It was then that Robin had given the kitten to Starfire. The kitten was soon to be called Emerald, because of the emerald green eyes. Robin had noted that the green eyes reminded him of Starfire. And Starfire noted that the red fur reminded her of Robin.  
  
Having gotten changed, Starfire turned back towards Emerald. She took the kitten in her arms again. Emerald cuddled against Starfire, causing the girl to beam down at her.  
  
"Come! Let us greet our friends on this glorious day!" Emerald responded with another meow as she was carried off by her owner.  
  
eouahgeaogpdahguehapgujreaigjkiajgeuahgdjagijeaughueahgpuehapghaepg  
  
The morning was pretty average, for the Teen Titans that is.  
  
Beastboy had beaten Cyborg into making breakfast and took advantage of it by making his own breakfast. And we all know that Beastboy's breakfast meant no eggs, or bacon, or stuff like that (well he really has been most of the animals that were unlucky enough to get turned into bacon). The food was still good though, even though Cyborg still complained about not having real eggs. Raven wasn't eating, only pouring a cup of herbal tea before retreating back into her room. Robin was at the table though, reading the paper on any news about a certain evil guy named Slade.  
  
"Greetings everyone!" greeted Starfire, holding her kitten to her chest as she went into the kitchen. Three greetings of "Hello Star" was her reply. Placing Emerald down on the ground, where some milk was waiting for her, Starfire started eating her own breakfast. There was silence as the Titans ate, something that was unusual. Starfire looked around, trying to find a subject to talk about.  
  
The paper Robin was reading caught her attention. She focused on a picture on one page of the newspaper. The picture showed a man and a woman dancing around in a room with a crystal ball hanging from the ceiling, reminding her of a certain prom. Cocking her head curiously at the picture, Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder, causing him to stop reading and look up at her questionably.  
  
"What is it Star?"  
  
"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the picture.  
  
Curious, Robin turned the newspaper so that he was looking at the picture. Starfire hovered behind him, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"A Valentines Day ball is being held," exclaimed Robin, reading the words near the picture. "It's supposed to start on Valentines Day, at exactly 9:00 tonight until 12:00."  
  
"Why would they make a ball for Valentines Day?" asked Starfire, confusion written over her face.  
  
"It's a dance Starfire," replied Robin.  
  
"A dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At the word dance, the memory of that Kitten incident when Robin had to take her to the prom made Starfire feel a bit unpleasant (glad I saw that episode today)  
  
"Don't worry Starfire," said Robin, seeing the unpleasant look on Starfire's face and guessing what it was about. "It's not going to be like that. This time I won't have a giant moth forcing me to take a spoiled girl to her junior prom."  
  
Starfire seemed to ease at that. Her curiosity of trying new things caused Starfire to ask the one question that would end up giving Robin a most horrific day.  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
The question caused Robin to reply with the answer that would end up giving him the most horrific day. He hesitated for a second before saying it.  
  
"Sure."  
  
wagneaoughreoaugdouahgoueahgeagphueahgpeahgueahgpeaupghaegeageag  
  
It was after that that Starfire was in her room, searching for something to wear. If the ball was going to be like that prom Robin was forced to go to, minus Kitten, she would need a dress. And she knew the one.  
  
If she could find it that is.  
  
She had found the elbow length gloves, she just needed to find the dress. Looking into her closet, she found the old dress hanging at the far end of the closet.  
  
"Bingo," she said, using the term that she had heard from the other Titans. Usually it was Beastboy or Cyborg who said it when they would find their missing remote. This happened a lot more then once of course so Starfire was able to catch on exactly what the word "Bingo" meant. She pulled out the purple dress, beaming at it.  
  
Turning to Emerald, Starfire held up the dress to her body. "How does it look?" The kitten herself was busy grooming. Looking up at her owner's call, Emerald meowed and made what looked like a nod. Starfire's smile widened as she placed the dress and the gloves on her bed. Sitting on the bed, Emerald was quick to hop onto her lap.  
  
Starfire stroked Emerald's red fur, looking down at the kitten with a smile. Staring at Emerald's red fur, Starfire couldn't help but have Robin enter her mind. The incident of the prom followed as well. The smile disappeared from Starfire's face.  
  
The good mood she once had suddenly seemed to disappear. And it was replaced by.....the same emotion she had felt before during the Kitten incident. For some reason, when she saw Robin and Kitten together, she seemed to.....get angry. It was almost like the anger she had experienced when Blackfire betrayed her, but it was different. It was later that Starfire realized that emotion she had experienced was jealousy.  
  
Well sure, in the end Robin and her got to dance. But it would've been better if all the things that happened before that didn't happen.  
  
"Maybe this one will not be as bad as last time," she mused.  
  
nfeoagnueoahgueobaogueouajgoueahuoghoeahugaeuugahoguahoughaohgee  
  
Beastboy could only stand at the door, struggling on the thought of whether to do what he came here to do. Since he was going to go to the ball, he was going to need someone to go with him. And since Starfire was going with Robin, and Terra wasn't around anymore, there was only one girl that he knew.  
  
Making his decision, Beastboy raised his hand, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came the voice of the said girl, irritation evident now that she was just interrupted at, whatever she was doing.  
  
"Um.....Raven?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well.....everyone's going to a Valentines Day prom and since Starfire is going with Robin and Terra isn't here, I was wondering if....."  
  
"If I could go with you," Raven finished for him.  
  
"Well.....yeah."  
  
A very long pause.  
  
"I'll.....I'll think about it."  
  
Beastboy blinked. He was really expecting a no from Raven. This was good though.  
  
"Okay then." A pause. "I'll be off then."  
  
Raven didn't say anything.  
  
enoaugnaeoughneouabhejagijeouahgeouhagouheaoughoeuahgheaoughuaeoh  
  
Raven's gaze went from her horror novel, to the door to her room where she had just spoken to Beastboy. Why didn't she say no? She had better things to do then dressing up and going to some stupid prom.  
  
"I'll think about it," she said to herself, repeating the answer she had given to Beastboy. She shrugged and went back to reading. But despite herself, she suddenly became disinterested in her novel. Sighing, she tossed her book somewhere, not caring where it landed. Instead she just stared at the ceiling.  
  
She was changing.  
  
Raven had known that. Knew it ever since she joined the Teen Titans and met everyone. People that became her friends. People that were like her.  
  
"People like me....."  
  
Raven had a troubled past. She was feared and hated for her powers, called a freak by many. She had built the walls around her heart to protect herself from the same pain she had felt those years ago.  
  
But those walls were cracking.  
  
This was something Raven had thought she had prepared herself for. Only to find that she really wasn't ready. These new emotions that started to seep through the cracks troubled her.  
  
"I don't like these feelings," she said to herself. "I don't like them at all. Not one bit."  
  
agoeuahgnhuoahugdaugjeoaghuedoahgoudhaugehuaoghueoahgouehaoughae  
  
"So Cyborg who are you going out with?" asked Robin, as he watched his two friends Beastboy and Cyborg play their video games.  
  
"Well since you're going with Starfire and Beastboy is-," Cyborg heard a cough from Beastboy, "MIGHT be going with Raven, seems that I'm going to have a hard time getting a date."  
  
"Duh," said Beastboy, doing his best to stop Cyborg from passing him in their little racing game.  
  
Ignoring Beastboy, Cyborg continued, "But don't worry. I've already got a date."  
  
"You do?" both Beastboy and Robin asked. The little distraction was able to give Cyborg the upper hand he needed in passing Beastboy and crossing the finish line. But for once, Beastboy didn't care, only stared at Cyborg with a questioning look.  
  
"Who are you going with?" he asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," replied Cyborg, a knowing grin on his face (I bet you a cookie that when you find out, you'll be very surprised about who it is). Tossing the controller away, the half robot Teen Titan leaned back on the couch, placing his hands behind his head. That grin never left his face, causing Beastboy and Robin to stare at him.  
  
"Ooook," said Beastboy. Glancing up at the clock, Beasboy noticed that it was 8:00. "Speaking of the dance, it's only an hour till it starts."  
  
An alarm sounded, causing the three Titans to move towards the main room and look up at the large screen.  
  
The screen winked on, and a map of the city appeared. A blinking red dot appeared over one of the buildings, and it didn't take long for the three to know what it was the alarm was coming from.  
  
"A bank robbery?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"Put it up on screen," said Robin. The screen switched on, and the Titans were soon looking through the lens of one of the security cameras in the bank. The bank was pretty empty, but that's because it was night out and Valentines Day to boot. All the employees were gone. But there were three people, dressed in black with masks on.  
  
"No biggie," said Beastboy. "They're just regular bank robbers."  
  
"You guys get ready for the ball," said Robin, already walking towards the door. "I'll handle this one by myself."  
  
"You sure?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Positive. They're just regular bank robbers. I'll just take them out and be back before you know it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Beastboy.  
  
"Alright then," said Cyborg.  
  
"Ok then, be back soon." With that said, Robin left the room.  
  
woaugeoaugheouajgouejaugheauoghueoahguoehaoghuaehgouehaoughaeouh  
  
"What is the emergency?" asked Starfire, flying into the main room. She ended up meeting Cyborg and Beastboy.  
  
"Nothing to worry about Star," said Beastboy. "Just some bank robbers. Robin's already left to take care of them."  
  
"Alone?" A worried expression came over Starfire's face.  
  
"They're just ordinary robbers," assured Cyborg. "Robin can take care of himself. All you have to worry about is getting ready for the dance when he gets back."  
  
"Yeah even Raven's ok with it," put in Beastboy. "If anything goes wrong, Robin could always call us."  
  
"Ok....." Though hesitant, Starfire turned and left to get ready.  
  
wanogueahguehagouehaoughoueahgouehaougheouahgouheaoughaouehguoa  
  
Landing on the roof of a nearby building, Robin looked down at the bank. He immediately saw the silhouettes of the three bank robbers through the window.  
  
"Seems I got here before the cops," he said to himself, seeing no cars at all. "Wait a minute. No cars?"  
  
Something wasn't right. Having been trained by the legendary Batman, Robin had learned to take every detail to account. And no cars being present troubled him. There should've at least been one car, a getaway car for the bank robbers.  
  
"Well they couldn't just leave a car in front of an empty bank. That would've been too suspicious." Hopping from the roof of the building he was on, to the roof of the bank, Robin jumped down in front of the entrance. Grinning, he strode into the bank, ready to do what he did best.  
  
wajougehaguoejhaugoudaghpeaugheuahgeapgeuahgpeahguhaepghapgheage  
  
"A half an hour has already passed," Beastboy said, looking up at the clock.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" asked Cyborg, having plopped down on an armchair while Beastboy lied down on the couch. "He has to get to the bank first, and then take care of the creeps. Of course it's going to take sometime."  
  
It was then that Cyborg's communicator beeped.  
  
"Probably him now." Taking out his communicator from his tux, Cyborg held it open in front of him, the image of Robin appearing. "How's it going over there buddy?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about," replied the Boy Wonder. "Already took care of them. Just waiting for the cops to get here. I might be a little late so I'll meet you guys at the ball."  
  
"No problem. Just make sure you don't take too long." Shutting off his communicator, Cyborg looked up at Beastboy. "Told ya. Nothing to worry about. Hey, why aren't you dressed up?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Actually.....no."  
  
"I was an idiot. Raven wasn't going to go with me."  
  
"Then you obviously don't know me that well," a very familiar voice broke in.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy quickly turned around. Both of their jaws hit the floors and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Standing at the door, was none other then Raven. Wearing a simple dark blue dress, a necklace was around her neck, a black raven hanging from it.  
  
"R-R-Raven?" stuttered Beastboy, not able to keep his eyes off of her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked irritably, narrowing her eyes at him. "And why aren't you ready to go?"  
  
"I'm getting ready!" Turning into a green cheetah, Beastboy was out of the room as quick as a flash. Watching him go, Raven turned towards Cyborg, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"What are you grinning at?"  
  
Her reply was an innocent whistle as Cyborg looked up at the ceiling.  
  
gejaougheauogheapghuepoahgueahpgueahguehapgheapguhaeughepahgpahg  
  
"Might as well see who you guys are," said Robin, walking over to the bound bank robbers. "Not much into the holiday spirit are you? I guess you three don't have much of a love life."  
  
None of them answered.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't talk?" Kneeling down, Robin kneeled down in front of one them. Grabbing the mask that hid his face, Robin pulled it off.  
  
Only to stare in the face of Slade's robotic commando.  
  
"What th-!" Robin was interrupted as something kicked him in the side. He was sent flying and slammed hard into the wall. He was immediately back on his feet and in a fighting stance, looking to see who had attacked him.  
  
He got his answer soon enough. More of Slade's commandos appeared in the bank. First five, then ten, then twenty, Robin didn't bother to count the rest. The three commandos that Robin thought were bank robbers, were up on their feet as well. They tore off their disguises and were soon turned to Robin.  
  
"Guess this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought." Robin quickly went dug a hand into his belt, wanting to get his communicator. "What!?"  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
One of the robotic commandos stepped forward, Robin's communicator in its hand. And with one tightening of the hand, the commando crushed the communicator.  
  
"Great," Robin muttered. For the first time in his life, Slade wasn't Robin's primary concern. Now he was thinking about, what he thought, was more important then Slade.  
  
Getting to the dance on time.  
  
"Even though I really really really want to bring Slade down, can we do this another time?" asked Robin.  
  
The commandos replied by leaping forward.  
  
eguoahgoeahuogheapghueahgpehaugajugheauhgdhahgpeahpghaepghuaepgh  
  
Where was Robin?  
  
Starfire looked around the room where the ball was being held. Already there were many people dancing, including Raven and Beastboy, but no Robin. Cyborg was standing next to her, looking for someone too. Looking up at her robotic friend Starfire asked, "Who are you waiting for Cyborg?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my date."  
  
"So am I." Starfire sighed.  
  
"Hey don't worry Starfire," said Cyborg. "You know Robin wouldn't leave you alone here. He's probably already at the tower and getting changed right now."  
  
"I know." Looking up at a clock, Starfire could only stare as it read 10:00.  
  
"Robin where are you?"  
  
heoguehaoughaepgehaugheapghueahgpueahguhaeughpaeghduahgephaughoa  
  
Robin sent his fist flying at the last standing commando. The attack collided with the head of the commando, and the force was enough to send the head flying from the commando's body and flew at the other end of the wall. Collapsing onto the ground, Robin took tired breaths, wiping the sweat from his face that had gathered during the fight. He had also gotten a collection of bruises and cuts from the fight.  
  
"That took longer then I had hoped," he said. He held up his watch to his face. "Oh no!"  
  
10:10.  
  
"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"  
  
Robin immediately shot up to his feet and quickly ran out of the bank. Counting off the time in his head, it took Robin two minutes to get to his R-Cycle and start it up before taking off.  
  
"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late!" he kept repeating to himself. He looked at his watch again. More then an hour has gone by. But if he can get to the tower, and get changed as quick as he could, he could probably make it to the ball in time.  
  
As long as he wasn't interrupted-  
  
A beam of light suddenly streaked through the air and hit Robin's R-Cycle. Robin was sent flying end over end and landed on the concrete road.  
  
"Whoever did that I have no time for you right now!" Looking up, Robin couldn't believe his eyes. "This is not cool! Not cool at all!"  
  
Indeed it wasn't.  
  
Standing on the roof of a nearby building was Gizmo, Jynx, Cinderblock, Mammoth, Dr. Light, hell, every villain was on the building, except for Slade.  
  
"Look what the doctor brought in," said Dr. Light, grinning at the leader of the Titans.  
  
"I told you we would meet again my nemesis," said Control Freak, a new remote in his hand.  
  
'Not now not now!' thought Robin. 'Don't any of these villains have love lives!?'  
  
"You probably already know why we're here," said Jynx. "Which is why we'll just cut right to the chase."  
  
And Robin was soon deep in another fight.  
  
fahwogueahgouhaeoughdoahgehaughoeuahgouhaeoughoueahougheahgeoah  
  
Starfire sat down on one of the chairs. Cyborg had went to get some punch, leaving her alone. She looked up at the clock again.  
  
11:15.  
  
'Where are you Robin?' she asked herself.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked a someone, stepping up to Starfire. She looked up, and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "But I'm waiting for someone."  
  
Though disappointed, the teenager left, leaving Starfire alone again.  
  
waougehaougheaoughoueahgoueouahgoueahoghaeoughoueahguheahgoaeuh  
  
"Is that enough for you!? Huh!? You want some more!?"  
  
Robin was not in a good mood. First he was ambushed by Slade's commandos, and now about every villain he and the Titans had defeated had appeared. Why the villains had decided to attack Robin on this particular day, he had no clue. But it didn't matter now.  
  
The said villains were lying on the ground, all of them knocked out. Gizmo's gizmos (get it? Gizmo's gizmos? Ahahaha.....never mind) had been completely damaged beyond repair and were piled on top of the little midget, Dr. Light looked like he had a broken neck, Control Freak had his remote smashed over his head, Cinderblock was now just a pile of rocks, and lets just say all of the villains were in a really bad shape.  
  
Robin continued to shout at the unconscious villains, waving his bent bo staff as he dared any one of them to get back up and attack him. He wasn't in that good of a shape either. Besides a few cracked ribs and a twisted ankle, Robin's costume was torn up, his mask was torn in half, showing his left eye that was swollen shut, and had more cuts and bruises on his body.  
  
Unknown to Robin, an injured Mammoth was creeping up behind him. An evil grin spread across the villain has he raised a fist, hoping to put an end to the leader of the Titans.  
  
And was met with a smack from Robin's bo staff.  
  
The force of the smack caused Mammoth to do a complete 720 before falling to the ground. Mammoth hung on to that tiny bit of consciousness he had left, while hoping that Robin would leave. He wasn't going to get his wishes.  
  
"Stay down stay down stay down stay down!" Robin shouted, smashing his bo staff onto Mammoth's fallen body again and again and again. After the hundredth blown, Robin's bo staff suddenly broke in half. Throwing his broken bo staff away, Robin picked up Mammoth and, with surprising strength, slammed Mammoth into the nearest building, and held him there. Even Mammoth was surprised that he was still conscious.  
  
"Now listen to me," he said to the almost unconscious Mammoth. The tone of his voice caused the mighty villain to actually be, for the first time in his life, very very afraid of Robin. "I am having a very bad day. I already ended up sending dozens up Slade's commandos in a repair shop, I do not need this!" He slammed Mammoth hard into another part of the wall.  
  
"I am already," Robin brought his watch to his face, only to find out that it was broken. With an, to Mammoth, insane chuckle, Robin tore off his watch and threw it away. Turning back to Mammoth he continued, "I am late with a very important date. Now unless you want to live for the next both seconds of your life, do NOT attempt to get in my way. UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
Mammoth nodded his head very quickly, unable to speak. This was the first time he had seen the Boy Wonder like this.  
  
"Good." Robin dropped Mammoth to the ground, and the giant villain was now able to sleep peacefully, knowing that he would never cross Robin's path again.  
  
genaougejaoguejaoguheauhguejagfjeajgoueahugaeughueaoguaheoughaeoug  
  
It was exactly 11:30 when the first of the tears rolled down Starfire's face. Where was Robin? Was he hurt? Had the bank robbers tricked him?  
  
Or was he.....  
  
Starfire shook her head. No. She cannot think that. Nothing like that could happen to Robin. But where was he?  
  
Cyborg made his way to Starfire, and seeing her tears, quickened his pace towards her.  
  
"What's the matter Star?"  
  
"I do not know where Robin is," she said sadly, more tears appearing from her glassy green eyes.  
  
"He still hasn't showed up!?"  
  
Starfire shook her head, now unable to speak.  
  
"I'll try calling him. I'm sure he's ok."  
  
guehagouehajougjeoajoguehoageohaguehoguaeughuoeahgoueahguhaehgoua  
  
"Where are you man? Starfire's breaking down."  
  
Now outside, Cyborg pulled out his communicator. But all he met was static when he tried to contact Robin. Now Cyborg was really worried.  
  
'I shouldn't have let him go alone!' he thought, furious at himself for letting his best friend go by himself. Just when he was about to leave to see what was taking Robin so long, he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Robin!?" Cyborg turned to where he could see the shadowy figure of his friend. Glaring at him, Cyborg stomped towards him. "You better have a good explanation for this Rob - holy crap!"  
  
When Robin came into the light, Cyborg could only stare in shock. His friend limped, from a twisted ankle. He had changed into his tuxedo, but Cyborg didn't care about that. Robin's mask was still torn in half, showing his swollen eye. Though Cyborg couldn't see all of them, he still saw the bruises and cuts on his friend's face. And his scanner told him that Robin had about two cracked ribs.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cyborg, rushing to his friend's side.  
  
"It's a long story," replied Robin, allowing his friend to support him. "We're definitely going to take a vacation the first chance we get."  
  
"You had me going there Robin, thinking you wouldn't show. Starfire's in tears now."  
  
"Starfire!?" Robin felt his heart twist in his chest. Pushing off of Cyborg, Robin ran as quick as he could with his twisted ankle into the building. Staring at his friend's departure, Cyborg shook his head and went after him.  
  
gneaougejaougheoudagudjagjeuoahgueoahugoeahguoehaougheuaojgoeuagh  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
Hearing his voice, Robin's voice, the tears disappeared from Starfire's face as she looked up to where he heard him, a wide smile now on her face.  
  
Which soon turned into a wide open mouth.  
  
"You are hurt!" she exclaimed, immediately on her feet and was at Robin's side in less then a second.  
  
"I'm okay," Robin assured.  
  
"No you are not!" Tearing a piece of fabric from her dress, Starfire wrapped it around Robin's swollen left eye. Then she embraced him, holding him tight. Robin's surprise soon turned into worry as he heard Starfire sobbed.  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you!"  
  
'Well something did happen to me,' thought Robin. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around the Tamaranian's sobbing form, returning the embrace.  
  
ehaoughaeuoghdouaghpeahgpduahgpohapghpueahgpuhpaehgpuhaepughpue  
  
Somewhere near the stereo where the songs were being played, a certain red cat appeared. Having been taken with Starfire to accompany her to the dance, Emerald made her way towards where the large collections of CDs were piled at. She made her way pass the CDs, and went towards the stereo itself, where the song it was just playing was starting to end.  
  
Knowing that the end of the song meant the end of the ball, Emerald was quick to make her way towards the stereo. Raising onto her hind legs, Emerald stared at the buttons lining on top of the stereo. Her paws immediately pressed on the pause button. Then she hit fast forward. And finally, she hit play.  
  
A nice slow song was soon playing.  
  
Her mission accomplished, Emerald sat back, and watched.  
  
eangueohagdouhaoguheaougheouhaoghoeuahgeuhaogheaugheoahgoeuahgu  
  
Robin blinked with his still working eye when he heard the song start to play. He looked up at the clock.  
  
12:01.  
  
Wasn't the ball over? Shrugging, he looked down at Starfire, who hadn't even loosened her grip on him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Robin separated Starfire from him. She had stopped crying, but her cheeks were tear-stained and her usual emerald green eyes were slightly red.  
  
"Starfire, I'm really sorry for not being here with you," he apologized.  
  
"It is alright Robin," said Starfire.  
  
"No it isn't. Starfire I ruined everything. And I'm sorry. I'll find a way to make it up to yo-."  
  
Before Robin could finish, he was interrupted when Starfire suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a kiss.  
  
Though surprised, Robin soon kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as he did so. Even though it actually lasted a whole minute, it felt like a few seconds to the both of them. Removing her lips from his, Starfire stared up at him, a large smile on her face.  
  
"You have made it up to me," she said. Her arms were still around his neck, and his were around her waist.  
  
And together, finally, they danced, thinking how this was the best Valentines Day of their lives, as they finally found their love for each other.  
  
gnoaeugheaougheouahogndaohgouaegheahgaeoughoeahougheaogheouahgo  
  
"You look good in that dress Raven," commented Beastboy, after a very long moment of silence. After the whole time they danced, he was now finally speaking to her.  
  
"Don't get used to it," she said, though a light blush stained her cheeks before she turned to face away from him. Beastboy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at Raven.  
  
"Why are you always so distant Raven?"  
  
Raven, surprised by the question, didn't speak. Thinking that she wasn't going to answer, Beastboy didn't say anything else.  
  
"I guess it's because.....I'm afraid," she admitted. Raven had known this day would come, knowing that she wasn't going to like to tell someone.  
  
But for some reason, she was very comfortable.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Of being hurt," she replied in a whisper that Beastboy almost didn't hear her. A tear slid down Raven's cheek, shocking Beastboy. For a few moments, Beastboy was only able to stare at her. He suddenly brought a hand under her chin, before lifting her face up so she was looking at him.  
  
"You don't have to worry Raven," assured Beastboy. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."  
  
For the first time in years, Raven actually cried. She buried her face in Beastboy's shoulder and cried. Her pain, anger, sorrow, everything poured out of her as her tears poured out of her eyes, her walls that she had worked so hard in building around her finally collapsing. And Beastboy was there to hold her, letting her know she had someone to care for her.  
  
Her sobs subsided, and all Raven could do was hold onto Beastboy, as if he was her life raft that would save her in a raging sea. Then she whispered the words that Beastboy thought he would've never heard.  
  
"I love you Beastboy."  
  
"I love you too Raven."  
  
enaoguhaoughaoudgouhaouhgdouhadougdaouhgoudahghaoudghouadhgoad  
  
"Glad that everyone's having a happy ending," said Cyborg as he watched his friends have the best time of their lives. "But what about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
A smile was on Cyborg's face, as he recognized a voice he hadn't heard in a while. Turning around, he faced the one he was waiting for. Wearing a black dress, Cyborg stared into her black eyes and her violet hair fell down her back.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Blackfire."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," said Blackfire, a smile on her face. "But another one of those pesky black holes had almost gotten me. Am I late?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you're right on time."  
  
Having finally been allowed out of prison, Cyborg had been in touch with Starfire's sister for some time. They understood each other, and Cyborg was even able to convince her about not taking her revenge on Starfire. It was after the Titans decided to go to the ball did Cyborg send a message to ask her if she would be his date.  
  
Striding over to Cyborg, she placed her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "It seems that my little sister has done pretty good for herself."  
  
"Yes," agreed Cyborg, glancing at Starfire and Robin, just in time to see them locked in another kiss. "Yes she certainly has."  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
egaugohaeoughaeoughdouhagouhaeougheoahgouaeogjeoahgoueahgohaegha  
  
Author's Note: Holy crap! This is the longest oneshot I've ever made. Surprised that Cyrborg's date was Blackfire? If so, then where's my cookie!? I was hoping to have this done before Valentines Day was over, but it ended up not going that way. The reason for that, is that I waited for the Teen Titans episode to come on with Kitten and all. Starfire scared me in that episode when she was all mad.....and the image of Kitten kissing a giant spider (Fang) is going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life *HATES spiders*. In my Beastboy/Raven fic, some people complained about Raven being very out of character, though she was kind of supposed to be like that. I hope this will make up for it. Okay, it's now 1:25 in the morning, and I'm tired. So, goodnight everybody....or good morning.....ah whatever I'm going to bed. *collapses on my bed and sleeps* Zzzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
